24 Declassified: Death Angel
| pages=368 | isbn=0061771538}} 24 Declassified: Death Angel is the eleventh novel in the 24: Declassified series. In the novel, rogue CTU agent Jack Bauer is in Los Alamos, New Mexico investigating a web of murder and espionage that has entangled the top-secret research center for the development of high-tech and nuclear weaponry. The day begins and ends at 11:00am. Overview Official summary A mole has infiltrated Ironwood National Laboratory in Los Alamos, New Mexico, a top-secret research center for the development of high-tech and nuclear weaponry. Someone is about to commit the foulest, most catastrophic brand of treason—and one man must prevent it: CTU agent Jack Bauer. Caught in the crossfire between two rival criminal operations, each intent on controlling the terrifying machinery of Apocalypse, the rogue anti-terrorism operative has twenty-four hours to forestall America's worst nightmare. As a devastating wildfire ravages the countryside, each ticking second brings Jack closer to the explosive confrontation that will ultimately seal his nation's fate: a lethal battle with the world's most efficient killer, Annihilax, the Death Angel. Timeline This takes place between Head Shot and Day 1, as Jack's affair with Nina, and the fact he's giving it another try with his wife, is mentioned. Format Major subplots Synopsis 11:00am-12:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 12:00pm-1:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:00pm-2:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00pm-3:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 P.M. AND 3 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:00pm-4:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 P.M. AND 4 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00pm-5:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 P.M. AND 5 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:00pm-6:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 P.M. AND 6 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:00pm-7:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 P.M. AND 7 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:00pm-8:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 P.M. AND 8 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:00pm-9:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 P.M. AND 9 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:00pm-10:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 P.M. AND 10 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:00pm-11:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 P.M. AND 11 P.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 11:00pm-12:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 P.M. AND 12 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 12:00am-1:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 A.M. AND 1 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 1:00am-2:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 A.M. AND 2 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 2:00am-3:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 A.M. AND 3 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 3:00am-4:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 A.M. AND 4 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 4:00am-5:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 A.M. AND 5 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 5:00am-6:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 6:00am-7:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 7:00am-8:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 8:00am-9:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 9:00am-10:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. 10:00am-11:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M. MOUNTAIN DAYLIGHT TIME. Memorable quotes Appearances *Characters **Murad Ali (mentioned only) **Tony Almeida **Alvarado **Annihilax **Maxie Arnot **Speedy Barnes (mentioned only) **Ernie Battaglia (mentioned only) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer (mentioned only) **Buck Bender (mentioned only) **Betty **Bev **Osama bin Laden (mentioned only) **Marta Blanco **Torreon Blanco **Bozzo-Corona (mentioned only) **Frederick Brand **Brazos **Bruno **Tommy Burke **Hugh Carlson **Carmen (mentioned only) **Chen Li Chang (mentioned only) **Ryan Chappelle (mentioned only) **Cisco **George Coates **Croft **Diablo Cruz **Delgado (mentioned only) **Dennison **Debra Derr **Einstein (mentioned only) **Ferney **Hamilton Fisk (mentioned only) **Auric Frobe (mentioned only) **Ron Galvez **Alberta Green (mentioned only) **T.J. Henshaw (mentioned only) **Chet Hickman **Hoke **Seaton Hotchkiss (mentioned only) **Hank Ketch **Harvey Kling **Larry **Bert Leeds **Orne Lewis **Senta Loquasto (mentioned only) **George Mason (mentioned only) **Arnold Matti **Gabe McCoy **Merritt **Milt **Rhodes Morrow (mentioned only) **Nina Myers **Nacio **Norvil Nolles **Glen Nordquist **Kendra Nordquist **Sylvia Nordquist **Pablo Obregon **Oppenheimer (mentioned only) **Pardee **Gene Parkhurst **Gladys Parkhurst **Peck **Percival Pickering (mentioned only) **Porky **Quinto **Ralston **Peter Rhee **Freda Romberg (mentioned only) **The Rosenbergs (mentioned only) **Wallace Ross **Stan Rull (mentioned only) **Vince Sabito **Einar Saknessum (mentioned only) **Rahman Sayeed (mentioned only) **Max Scourby (mentioned only) **Sherree **Slim **Don Stannard **Harry Stempler **Steve **Ted **Reed Teed **Cheryl Tennant **Chino Valdosta **Varrin **Helen Veitch **Carrie Voss (mentioned only) **Wade **Brock Whitcomb **John Yan (mentioned only) **Adam Zane **Boris Zemba (mentioned only) **Maulana Shaheed Zubayir (mentioned only) *Locations **19 Colony Court **97 Meadow Lane **102 Meadow Lane **Afghanistan **Africa (mentioned only) **Albuquerque (mentioned only) **Alkali Flats **Arroyo Coyote **Beijing (mentioned only) **Belgium (mentioned only) **Berlin (mentioned only) **Black Eagle Airfield (mentioned only) **Bluecoat Bluff **Brussels (mentioned only) **Canada (mentioned only) **City Hospital (mentioned only) **Cleveland (mentioned only) **CTU El Paso (mentioned only) **Colony Court **Corona Drive **Democratic Republic of Congo (mentioned only) **El Paso (mentioned only) **Felderman's Station **Fort Knox (mentioned only) **France (mentioned only) **Germany (mentioned only) **Highway 5 **Ironwood National Laboratory **Islamabad (mentioned only) **Japan (mentioned only) **Jemez Mountains **Kirtland Air Force Base (mentioned only) **Langley (mentioned only) **Laredo (mentioned only) **Laser Research Facility **London (mentioned only) **Los Alamos **Los Alamos Canyon **Los Alamos County **Los Alamos National Laboratory **Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Madrid (mentioned only) **Mars (mentioned only) **Meadow Lane **Mexico (mentioned only) **Mission Hill **Montana (mentioned only) **Moosejaw **Moscow (mentioned only) **Munich (mentioned only) **Netherlands (mentioned only) **New Mexico **North America **North Dakota **Ohio (mentioned only) **Old Sipapu Road **Paris (mentioned only) **Ponderosa Pines **Ponderosa Pines Condos **Pakistan (mentioned only) **Rancho Loco **Ridgefoot Drive **Rio Grande (mentioned only) **Rio Grande Road **Route 302 **Saddle Ridge **Santa Fe (mentioned only) **Shady Grove **Shady Grove Elementary School **Skycrest Drive **South Mesa **Switzerland (mentioned only) **Texas (mentioned only) **Tokyo (mentioned only) **Trail's End Motel **Trinity (mentioned only) **United States of America **Vienna (mentioned only) **Virginia (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) **Wind Farm *Organizations **ACLU **al-Qaeda **Counter Terrorist Unit **Defense Intelligence Agency **Delta Force **Department of Energy **Department of Motor Vehicles **Doctors Without Borders **Federal Bureau of Investigation **Good Neighbor Initiative **Inter-Service Intelligence **Ironwood National Laboratory **Lawrence Livermore Lab **Los Alamos County Sheriff's Department **Los Alamos National Laboratory **Los Alamos Police Department **Los Angeles Police Department **Manhattan Project **National Crime Identification Service **National Security Agency **NATO **Perseus Project **Santa Fe Opera **SECTRO Corporation **Taliban **United States Air Force Background information and notes * The title refers to the name given to Annihilax due to their status as "the world's most efficient killer". * This book is to be released almost exactly one year after the last novel, Head Shot. Both are by the same author; David Jacobs. Category:Fiction books